Ruby Jane Northrop
Ruby Jane Northrop is one of the main characters in the story. Her parents died in a car crash, and she and her older sister Flora were sent to live with their grandmother, Min. She lives in the fourth Row House. Ruby is described as overly confident, talkative and loves to be in the centre of attraction. Ruby's a 'celebrity' at school, since almost everyone notices her. Ruby revolves around her passions, dancing, acting and singing. Ruby also likes to think about her future as an actress when she is alone. MEETING RUBY AND THE FIRST HALF OF THE SEIRIES Ruby is vivacios, dramatic, spicy , brave and eager and occasionally overly dramatic. Ruby never gets shy and usually dosen't get nervous. In WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS Ruby is often moody while Flora is sad in a quieter way. We also learn that Ruby dose not like sewing. In WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS Ruby often entertained herself by running errands fo Min and Gig (Olivia's grandma) or walking around Main Street. Later in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS Ruby figured out Lydia (her neighbor) was a cleptomanica after her supiscious behavior. In book 2 NEEDLE AND THREAD Ruby has pretty much recovered form her parents death and has become a member of THE CAMDEN FALLS CHILDRENS CHORUS and is starring in the school production THE WITCHES OF CAMDEN FALLS in the lead Alice Kendall who is a made up lady who was acused during the salem whitch trials. Ruby took THE WITCHES OF CAMDEN FALLS very seiriously and often got lost in her Alice Kendall world. Ruby was Dorothy for halloween that year when they went trick-or treating in Camden Falls in NEEDLE AND THREAD, Flora was the scare crow, Olivia was the tin man and Nikki was going to be the cowardly lion but her dad forbade her to go that night. Ruby and The Childrens Chorus gave a Thanksgiving concert at the end of NEEDLE AND THREAD. In TIS THE SEASON the third book Ruby is excited about Christmas and is very busy with finding presants, carroling and rehearsing with The Children's Chorus, rehearsing The Witches Of Camden Falls and finding presants for Mae Sherman with Flora, Nikki and Olivia ( Mae is Nikki's little sister). She also meets her Aunt Allie and fights a lot with her aunt. On Christmas Eve when Ruby is reading THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS to her family she feels pangs of greif for her parents and when they used to read it on Christmas Eve. RUBY: "LOOK FOREWARD NOT BACK" Ruby thinking to herself on Christmas Eve. TIS THE SEASON ends at a slumber party the girls have on New Years Eve and Ruby pretends to be a genie making her friends talk about what their lives were like on New Years Eve last year. Ruby: "You In Ze Blue Shirt Start" Olivia: (gigling) "Okay last year....." Ruby and her friends on New Years Eve. In BEST FRIENDS which is the fourth book Ruby is very focused on the Family Mother: Frannie Northrop (deceased) Father: Mr. Northrop (deceased) Sister: Flora Northrop Aunt: Allie Read Grandmother: Miindy Read Adopted Cousin: Janie Read Relationships And Second Half of the seiries Flora Northrop Flora is Ruby's older sister, who is almost opposite in personality. They argue a lot, but most of the time over nothing important. Flora and Ruby alomst always stcik together and Ruby says Flora is one of her best friends in TIS THE SEASON when she thinks about her mother's relationship with her aunt Allie. In COMING APART however when Ruby breaks her mother's (and before that Min's) china owl of wisdom while checking out Mins bedroom this later causes a fight between Ruby and Flora after Flora discovers the owl. They make up with the help of Olivia and Nikki in STAYING TOGETHER which is the next book. In THE SECRET BOOK CLUB Ruby and Flora constantly have tiny arguments about Ruby not really reading the books at first. In STAYING TOGETHER a few hours after they made up Ruby and Flora look back to when they first moved to to Camden Falls in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS and think about how they were clinging to each other back then when they were greiving over the recent loss of their parents. In the second half of the sieries Ruby and Flora don't spend as much time together as they do in the first. MIN READ Ruby and Min love each other but argue a lot just like Ruby does with Flora. Category:Nikki and Olivia Category:Robby Edwards Category:Nikki and Olivia Category:Robby Edwards